1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an oscillating wet shave razor and, more particularly, to an oscillating unit which is removably attachable to a conventional wet shave razor such as, for example, a disposable razor to send a vibration signal to a cutting blade of the razor.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric razors typically impart an oscillating or vibratory signal to a cutting element in order to improve the ease of cutting. Traditional electric razors, also known as dry shavers, are typically used without soap and water, or shaving cream. Although the electric razors may provide a satisfactory shave, many individuals believe that the shave provided by the electric razor is not as close as a shave provided by a wet shave razor. Wet shave razors are believed to obtain a close shave because they are used with soap and water or shaving cream to soften individual hairs of the beard.
There have been many attempts to provide an oscillating wet shave razor which combines the beard softening action of the wet shave razor with the vibratory action of the electric dry shave razor. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,636,627, 4,744,144, 4,819,330, 5,007,169, 5,214,851, and 5,299,354, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entirety by reference, for examples of such prior art oscillating wet shave razors. It is impractical to plug the oscillating wet shave razors into an electrical outlet because the oscillating wet shave razors are used in an environment of water. Thus, an electric motor and power source, typically a battery, are housed within the handle of the razor. The oscillating wet shave razors, however, are relatively expensive.